The Bride of Sokar
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU Season 2. Sam falls through the 'gate and ends up on Sokar's world. What will happen? Can the guys save Sam from hell? Or is she doomed to remain as Sokar's bride? Rating for safety.
1. Prequel

A new Stargate SG-1 fic! I know I know, I need to work on my _Two Towers_ one and some of my Sailor Moon fics but this idea came to me when I was watching the SG-1 marathon today on SciFi. This is just a prequel and I wanted to get this out. Also have no idea on where this story will go. Just figured I'd get it started.

NOTE! I've retooled the prequel, lengthened it some. The chapters should be coming soon I'm just happy people have liked it.

As usual I own nothing in the Stargate world.

**--**

Captain Samantha Carter watched as Apophis' last breath rattled from his chest. Nearly two years of dealing with the Gou'ald and the constant thinking of was he alive, was he dead... Finally they knew. But if what Martouf and Lantesh said was true, Apophis might not stay dead for long. Not that Sam cared. She just wanted him to stay dead and/or gone.

She watched as Janet pulled the blanket over Apophis' dead body. There had been a slight scare earlier as Janet had gotten a bit too close for comfort to the dying Gou'ald but a quick scan at the insistance of Jack proved she was fine. Carter let a slow breath out and watched as Daniel finished the funeral rites from ancient Egypt for the host. She felt bad for the old scribe. She wondered what kind of life he would have led if Apophis had never taken him as a host. Would the world have been different? It was an interesting question to say the least.

When everything was finished, Teal'c carried the body to the Stargate. They had finally been able to dial out and as such, had deemed it necessary to send Apophis' body back through the Stargate to Sokar. She stood on the ramp with Teal'c and the others, helping the body to go through. That was, until, she went to pull back and her jacket got caught on the clasps holding the blanket around Apophis' corpse. She tried to get the jacket off as the body was pulled through but it was no use. The last thing she saw was Jack and Teal'c reaching for her hand but due to the sweat, it slipped through and she was gone.

Blinking as she was suddenly in a dark and hellish decorated palace, she was immediately seized by several Jaffa. She was dragged to a throne chamber and shoved to her knees. She struggled and blinked at seeing the figure on the throne. The cloaked figure lowered the hood and smirked at her. Sam was very aware of Apophis' words to her. She did not flinch though.

"You do not seem to fear me..." Sokar said.

Sam swallowed. "I've dealt with worst..."

He chuckled. "You have spirit...I like that.." Motioning to the guards, they carried Sam away, locking her in a cell.

She began trying to find a way out of the room but there were no windows and no other doors aside from the one she had been shoved through. With no way to get out and back to the Stargate, she began trying to find a way to fashion a weapon from what was in the room. But there was nothing. Just a barren room. Cursing, she searched her pockets and sighed when all she had was her Swiss Army Knife.

"Maybe if I had some gum and shoe string I could MacGyver my way out of this..." she muttered. Moving to the walls, she tried looking for a secret passageway. She doubted she would but it was worth a shot after all. After several hours of checking the walls, floors, and attempts at checking the ceiling, she curled up in a corner. It had been hours since she had been pulled through. Sam had faith that the guys at the SGC would be trying to find a way to rescue her but going directly into Sokar's homeworld was just suicide. Which meant she was on her own. She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep.

Hours passed and noises outside the door roused the Air Force Captain. Pushing herself up, she warily watched as the Jaffa enter the room. As one approached her, she began fighting him only to get a pain stick in the back. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees. The Jaffa leaned down and grabbed her before dragging her out.

Sam began struggling in the Jaffa's grasp. She was pulled into an elaborately decorated room and tied down face first to a table. She still struggled but it was no use. Fear gripped her. She had a feeling of what was to happen next. She noted Sokar's appearance but her focus was on the door. Another Jaffa had entered the room. The Jaffa reached into the symbiote pouch and pulled the writhing, slimy Gou'ald out. Sam swallowed at the sight of the writhing snake-like parasite. She knew this would be far worse than what she had gone through with Jolinar. Jerking on the straps more violently, her shirt was ripped back, the back of her neck exposed. She felt a bit of weight on her back as the snake was placed on her back. Through her jacket and shirt she could feel it slithering up to her neck. She shuddered as bile rose in her throat. A scream ripped through her throat as the parasite tore its way through her skin to get to her spinal cord. She could feel it wrap around her spine and try to take control. Sam tried to fight the thing off as much as she could but in the end it was useless, just like Jolinar. But Jolinar had helped her whereas she knew that this thing would just use her.

Slowly her blue eyes opened and flared. Dutifully the Jaffa removed the restraints and she rose languidly to her feet. Sokar watched her as she sauntered over, shedding the jacket.

"Do you like your new host my queen?"

"She has a strong will but she is perfect," came the reply. Sokar smiled and fingered the blonde locks.

"I should revive the fool Apophis and thank him for giving me the perfect body for you Lilith."

Lilith smirked coldly. "According to this woman, Apophis is resourceful and cunning at surviving...it might be best to just let him rot." Sokar nodded and led Lilith away.

**--**

I know not much but like I said this is just a prequel to get my idea off of the ground. Let me know what you all think of it. Hopefully that'll inspire me to continue with this fic and get my others finished (finally)!

So just click on that little button that says review, y/y?


	2. Chapter I

Well, here be chapter one of the story. I have no idea what direction the story's going to go so we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?

As per usual I do not own or operate Stargate or any of the franchises even though I wish I did. Enjoy the story :)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"What the hell do you mean we can't go after her!?" thundered a very irate Colonel.

"Jack, I know how you feel but for all we know she's dead or worse by now," Hammond returned. His voice was strained with forced calm but by looking in his eyes one could easily see that he was more than pissed off as well. After all, Samantha Carter was the daughter of one his best friends. Jacob was not going to like this news at all.

"So we're just going to leave her there?" Daniel asked.

"The Tok'ra have been informed. They'll be looking for her and keeping an eye open for any news of her. But the President and Joint Chiefs refuse to waste resources in trying to mount a rescue. The losses would be too great."

"Are they even remotely aware that it was only because of Carter we have a working Stargate with more addresses to go to because of her dialing program?" Jack demanded.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but that's the final decision."

"Its the wrong one," he growled, leaving the room. Daniel and Teal'c followed after him.

Janet watched before looking down. Silently she gathered her notes before leaving the room. She walked down to her office and began working on some final reports. Once she was done she went home, her face a mask.

"I got dinner...Mom?" Cassandra asked. She saw the look on her mother's face and dread filled her. "Mom what happened?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

The room was lavishly decorated in dark reds and black, the emblem of Sokar in gold on several banners. Silk sheets covered the plush bed. Lilith stood in front of the mirror, studying herself. Tight leather pants covered her legs, an equally tight leather tank top covering her form. She smirked at herself in the mirror. _**You are a beautiful host Samantha Carter.**_

_Screw you!_

_**Now now...that's no way to speak to your superior...**_

_You aren't my superior...you're just a slimy piece of worm ridden filth who needs something to possess just so you can feel good about yourself. You're the weak one. You can't even survive without a host or a right body of water._

Lilith snarled at Sam and shoved her back. She vowed that Sam would watch her friends die slowly. Finishing dressing, Lilith left the room and went to the throne room. She bowed to Sokar.

"Rise my queen..." She did as she was bade. "How is your host?"

"Insolent. But she will learn her place."

Sokar nodded and rose to his feet. "Have you learned anything about the Tauri?"

"Not yet my lord. She was possessed before and knows how to block her mind from me. But I will learn her secrets. I assure you of that." Sokar nodded and waved her away. Lilith bowed and left the throne chamber, wandering the palace.

_I'll never let you learn what I know._

_**My dear Samantha...you will have no choice...**_

_There's always a choice._

Lilith shook her head and arrived on a balcony. Absently she stroked the ribbon device that decorated her right hand. She glanced up and saw the moon Netu and grinned. _**Your precious friends might enjoy Netu...or perhaps we'll make Earth into a new Netu...**_

_Over my dead body you bitch._

Lilith laughed and returned inside.

- - - - - - - - - -

Daniel rubbed his eyes, his desk overflowing with books; more so than usual. He was desperately trying to find a way to get to Sam. So far he had come up with nothing. Blue eyes flicking to the clock, he sighed as he heard the familiar footfalls of Teal'c and Jack.

"Three, two..." he counted off. Jack and Teal'c entered the room right as Daniel hit one. "I still haven't found anything..." he began.

"They're pronouncing Sam MIA."

"That...makes sense..." the archaeologist said.

"And we are not being allowed to pursue her Daniel Jackson."

The younger man sighed and looked down. "Well...I'm not going to stop searching for a way to try and find her...Sokar won't kill her...not yet and probably never... Think about it Jack," he said, seeing the older man's look. "Sam's one of the biggest assests of this program. With all she knows or could know, Sokar would be a fool to kill her."

"And if this Sokar guy decides to put a snake in her head?"

"I do not believe even then Captain Carter would betray us easily. She is a formidable warrior."

"How's Fraiser and Cassie taking it?"

Daniel shrugged. "Cassie's been crying. Janet...I don't know but I think she's taking it hard. I mean, Sam was one of her best friends here." Jack nodded. Suddenly he punched Daniel's desk.

"I should have shot that bastard...then we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Jack, Apophis made a gamble and he was right. Focusing so much on the should haves or shouldn't haves will do Sam no good if we want to get her back." Jack sighed, knowing Daniel was right. Like always. Grumbling, he stalked out of the room, muttering something about paperwork. Daniel sighed and went back to his research, Teal'c assisting him.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Well, there's chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it enough to leave a review, yes? More chapters to come, I promise. This story is getting fun to write even though this is all I have written thus far. Ah well. Keep reviewing :D


End file.
